


《哥哥》第十章：婚礼

by IchbinNiu



Series: 哥哥 [9]
Category: SOULMATE好甜, 洋岳是真的
Genre: M/M, 六十年代
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinNiu/pseuds/IchbinNiu
Summary: 婚礼场面和描述参考谷歌上六十年代婚礼的相关资料和电影《活着》的部分镜头李洋姐姐结婚，他收到了刺激，于是冲动了。





	《哥哥》第十章：婚礼

**Author's Note:**

> 婚礼场面和描述参考谷歌上六十年代婚礼的相关资料和电影《活着》的部分镜头  
> 李洋姐姐结婚，他收到了刺激，于是冲动了。

CHAPTER 10 婚礼

本着党中央“春节不放假”和“过一个革命化的春节”的最高指示，红花村自初一到十五每天都安排了不同的无产阶级专政活动——茶话会、反思会、忆苦会、朗诵会以及之前就有的各种学习小组。在红宝书、红袖章和毛主席画像的陪伴下，一下就到了农历二月初二——二月二，龙抬头；大仓满，小仓流。  
今天，卫红结婚。

 

岳明辉跟着晓锋、超儿和凡子，听着大刘和博文的指挥，跑上跑下地帮忙；李大婶李四婶连带几个要好的婆娘正月里就开始张罗，李队长立在院子里五味杂陈——虽说自己不常跟女儿说话亲近，但心里是很疼这个丫头的。玉红的聪明不逊振洋，偏又乖巧懂事，从小到大就没怎么让自己和媳妇儿操过心。  
淘气的愁死人，天天就怕村民告状，说他家兔崽子又通了什么篓子；  
懂事的揪人心，害怕婆家会欺负会刁难玉红，担心她受委屈不跟家里说。

李大婶看自己男人跟院子里“独立寒秋”（啥也不管），上手锤他：“就知道闲着——闲着——闲着！玉红结婚，她弟弟哪儿去了？”李铁柱如梦初醒：“对啊，卫东呢？”建国帮着抬箱子，转头就见李家夫妇在“肢体沟通”：“李叔李婶别着急，我去找吧。”

洋洋啊洋洋，红姐结婚；你躲起来，她也还是要跟别人走的呀。  
聪明如建国，一下子就明白了李振洋不是躲懒：是害怕。  
于是，大岳哥在翻遍晒谷场、老槐树和小树林后，在后山山脚下的废宅房顶上捕到了挺尸的大猫。

 

“你可真能躲，”大岳哥一头汗，扯着嗓子往房上喊，“你咋不上天呢？”大猫暴露了，闷闷不乐地把围巾盖脸上：“你啥都没看见。”建国哭笑不得：“洋洋？”大猫还翻了个身，假装没听见。建国叹气，只得也上了房顶。  
“洋洋，我知道你害怕。”岳明辉靠近李振洋，轻轻地说。“你大洋哥是个堂堂正正顶天立地的男子汉，天不怕地不怕。”李卫东把脸上的围巾放下，一骨碌坐了起来。“红姐虽然以后就要去婆家住了，可她永远是你的姐姐。”岳明辉握住李振洋的手，“你不会失去她的。”李振洋慢慢抬起头，看着岳明辉：“真的么？”建国露出了小虎牙：“真的。想她就去市里找她，或者给她打电话。”  
李振洋还是有点晃神：“可我总觉得不一样了。”岳明辉看着李振洋陷入回忆的漩涡：“小时候我太皮，老是给她捣乱、揪她辫子、扯她的玩偶。”李卫东想着想着，笑起来：“但是她从来都是笑眯眯的，也不真的跟我生气。可如果我跟村里的孩子们打起来，她就会冲上来帮我挡拳头。”李振洋又有点难过，“从那开始，我就不怎么跟她皮了。因为我知道：她是真的护着我。”岳明辉轻轻拍着李振洋的背：“红姐最宠你啦。”“姐姐宠我，我一直以为她是我一个人的。”李振洋学会了岳明辉排解焦虑的方法——抠手，“可以后，她就是那个讨人厌贺树峰的了。”  
建国被他孩子气的话弄的哭笑不得：“红姐只有你这一个弟弟呀，她怎么不是你的了？”大猫情绪上来、开始失去理智，瘪嘴：“可是红姐也挺喜欢你的。”建国快疯了：“你咋不说红姐还喜欢凡子超儿和小美呢？”大猫嘟嘴，继续闹情绪：“总之，我姐姐要跟别人跑了。”  
“是呀，你讨厌的贺树峰就要来接红姐了，你不跟他好好交待交待？”大岳哥狡黠地转移话题。“什么意思？”大猫一怔。建国笑了：“你既然害怕他欺负红姐，就提前跟他说好。只要以后红姐喊一声委屈，你就批斗他！”李振洋眼睛亮了：“对！我就狠狠地收拾他！”建国呼噜他的脑袋：“姐姐要跟别人组成家庭，不代表她就不要你了。”李振洋抬头，看着岳明辉一字一句地跟他说：“你永远是她弟弟，她心里永远有你。”  
“我就是觉得，”李振洋有点落寞，“她在市里念高中那三年，赶上我初中最叛逆的时候——本来她寄宿，我们见面的机会就不多，结果我还老气她。”大岳哥像哄孩子似的把李振洋的大头搂在怀里：“可是后来你就学好了呀，以后多去市里看望红姐。或者把她接回村里多住几天，不就好啦？”大猫被哄顺了毛，十分舒服：“好。”大岳哥继续呼噜大猫的头毛：“那咱，动身呗？”大猫撒上了娇：“你再哄我一会儿，我就走。”岳明辉被逗乐了：“诶哟，我们洋洋还小点儿啦? ”大猫又拿头蹭了蹭岳明辉胸口： “哥哥哄弟弟开心，天经地义。”建国哭笑不得：“好好好，那再赖一会儿就起身。”边哄边吓唬，“不能赖太久啊洋洋，不然贺树峰就要把红姐接走啦。” 

 

闻言，大猫拉着建国下房，风一般地跑回家，直接冲进姐姐屋里。“姐！”李卫东一声吼，吓得满屋婆婆妈妈一愣。“好你个小兔崽子，”李大婶气得拿炕笤帚抽李振洋，“你姐今天嫁人你还乱跑啊你……”岳明辉眼疾手快、拦了下来，满脸陪笑：“李婶儿，洋洋有话跟红姐说，咱先……”  
屋里终于只剩姐弟俩。  
玉红笑着问：“洋洋，什么事要跟姐姐说啊？”李卫东垂着头，上前拉住姐姐的手：“姐，你真的要嫁给那个臭钳工么？”玉红在大猫的手上轻轻一拍，嗔道：“什么臭钳工，那是你姐夫！”李振洋满不在乎地嘟嘴：“反正我不喜欢他，你能不能不嫁？”玉红哭笑不得：“结婚证年前就领了呀，怎么能不嫁？”李振洋蹲下来，把大头靠在姐姐腿上，开始撒娇：“嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水——你嫁人了，就不要我这个弟弟了。”“都什么跟什么呀？”玉红弹弟弟的脑门儿，“我嫁不嫁人，你都是我弟弟呀。”李振洋的大头换了一边靠，闷闷地说：“我怕贺树峰对你不好。”玉红笑了，摩梭着弟弟的脸说：“他要是敢欺负我，你替我收拾他！”  
闻言，李振洋一骨碌站起来，双手扶着姐姐的肩膀：“好！你受委屈了要讲，不要自己扛着。”玉红有点不好意思：“好啦好啦，你什么要求，姐都答应你。”大猫拉着姐姐的手：“姐，你只有我一个弟弟。”玉红被逗乐：“对呀，我只有你一个弟弟。”大猫继续撒娇：“凡凡超儿还有小辉，都不算数的。”玉红笑得不行：“对对对，他们都不作数。只有洋洋是我弟弟。”  
大猫突然理智回来了，郑重地攥着玉红的手，盯着她的眼睛说：“姐姐，我不会让你受委屈的。”玉红温柔地笑着：“我知道，洋洋会护着姐姐的。”

 

新郎贺树峰推着自行车，带着一队吹落打鼓的工人兄弟，来红花村接亲。同行的有帮忙举着毛主席和林副统帅的画像的，有负责给村里的孩子老人发糖和茶叶的，还有帮着到处打招呼送祝福的。红红火火，十分热闹。  
树峰是玉红在市里的纺织厂一个车间的同事。一次技术抢修，俩人不约而同地率先顶上，革命爱情就悄然发芽。他生的高大，虽长相一般，却是成熟稳重版的爱憎分明。跟玉红交往后，贺树峰真的对其他女性保持礼貌距离。李家夫妇看他待女儿是真的温柔、真的体贴，也就点头了。  
李振洋的嫌恶，主要是因为贺树峰的母亲——都是农村妇女，为啥我妈我四婶就没她这么没事儿找事儿？总之，就李振洋初四陪姐姐去未来婆家串门的体验来说，很差。贺树峰的父亲在工厂的一次生产事故去世，作为厂工子弟的他顶了父亲的位子。母亲独自抚养他长大成人，一路艰辛。所以树峰侍母极孝，有点言听计从。  
你理解你妈我管不着，可你妈看我姐不顺眼，你打算怎么办？一想到这里，李振洋就气不打一处来。眼看着迎亲队伍就要到李家大门，李卫东命令凡子晓锋点燃挂鞭。迎亲队伍如他所料，一不小心差点被绷着。  
看着贺家人人仰马翻地狼狈躲闪，李振洋心情好了许多。

 

李铁柱其实为女儿的婚礼费尽心思——不仅把院子里的影壁绘成了党旗和毛主席，还写上了“工人阶级领导一切”的标语。乡委的雷干部也被他请来主持婚礼：“今天是贺树峰同志和李卫红同志结婚大喜的幸福日子——咱们翻身不忘共产党，幸福不忘毛主席。”众人鼓掌，雷干部很满意：“来，咱们唱歌。”  
李家院子里先后回荡着《东方红》和《大海航行靠舵手》的歌声，然后新郎新娘在“工人阶级领导一切”的标语下拍照：两人都着绿军装，别着毛主席徽章和大红花，举着红宝书，笑得灿烂。

 

李振洋鼻子有点酸，举着个硕大的毛主席画像，走到新婚夫妇面前；李家夫妇一怔，赶紧圆场：“振洋，你姐夫有好多毛主席画像啦，不缺你这一个。”雷干部故作好人地帮衬：“姐姐嫁人，弟弟肯定是有话嘱咐的，你们就让他说嘛。”  
李振洋看向雷干部：“谢谢您。”然后郑重地转向新郎新娘，“贺树峰同志，请你在毛主席他老人家面前，对着党和人民发誓：你会跟我姐姐成为革命伉俪，爱重她，支持她的所有决定，不让她受委屈。”  
贺树峰笑了：“我贺树峰，当着毛主席的面，向党和人民保证——我会像忠于党和人民一样忠于李卫红同志，与她成为革命伉俪，爱重她，支持她，不让她受委屈。”  
“我记着你的话，贺树峰同志。”李振洋一字一句地说，“做不到，我李振洋代替党和人民收拾你！”一时之间“弟弟舍不得姐姐”、“卫东真是孩子气”之类的嬉笑声不绝于耳，李家父母赧然。  
李振洋不为所动：“贺树峰同志，我是认真的。”新郎笑着答：“我明白，我也是认真的。”新郎的工人兄弟们不干了：“光新郎发誓不行啊，新娘也得跟上啊。”“我姐姐自然做的到，”李振洋看向迎亲队伍：“革命伉俪夫唱妇随，共同进步。毛主席看着呢。”玉红笑着说：“我以自己的党员身份，向毛主席和大家保证——树峰待我如何，我便待他如何。”  
“毛主席他老人家，”贺树峰上前一步，对着画像敬礼，“我把李卫红同志接走了。”  
卫红拜别亲友，踏出院门，坐上了树峰的自行车；跟着迎亲队伍，往市里去了。

李振洋的眼睛红了。  
本来树峰是极力邀请小舅子一同去观礼的，被李振洋谢绝了。

“洋洋怎么不去呢？”人群散后，岳明辉陪着李振洋回到了山脚的破宅。“那个臭钳工牵我姐姐的手我都受不了，就别提拜堂入洞房了。”大猫现在也一紧张就抠手：“我心疼。”岳明辉笑着掰开李振洋缠在一起的指节：“心疼就不看，反正树峰哥不会亏待红姐的。”李振洋抬头看他：“你怎么知道？”岳建国哭笑不得：“你都逼着他，举着红宝书、在毛主席画像前起誓了，全村人都是见证。”拍着李振洋的肩膀，“他哪儿敢欺负红姐，他如履薄冰着呢！”  
李振洋紧绷的神经终于放松，笑得开怀。

 

上次小树林拥抱后，李卫东终于意识到：自己对这个大一岁的知青，不是兄弟之情，而是男女之情。之后，他曾短暂地纠结过一阵——初二那个初恋女友分手后就赶上我要头悬梁锥刺股，连带着就拒绝了十里八乡小姑娘的示好。是不是因为我李大少洁身自好太久，才一不小心荷尔蒙失调、看上个大老爷们儿的？其实有谁是生来就喜欢男人的呢？要是岳明辉跟李振洋一样肆意张扬，初恋就不会是他了。知慕少艾要止于礼，岳家家教甚严。所有明恋暗恋建国的女生，都被他温柔的拒绝了——其中当然不乏建国也有朦胧好感的姑娘。  
所以说，两人都没想过，自己会看上个男人。  
李振洋也是一通纠结后发现，岳明辉的一举一动都能牵动他的神经，岳明辉在他心目中比他意识到的还要重要，岳明辉只要跟别人亲近自己就跟疯了似的……  
因为岳明辉而疯而笑，心情起起落落，真是甜蜜的忧伤。  
李振洋很享受这种甜蜜的忧伤。  
——于是，他认栽了。

你大洋哥闯荡江湖快十七年，靠什么早就今日的地位？  
该怂就怂。

 

除夕放孔明灯时，他还在问老天爷，如何能娶小辉做媳妇儿。今天看到贺树峰牵着姐姐的手，站在毛主席影壁下被证婚，他豁然开朗：什么方法都不要紧，反正小辉我是娶定了！李振洋实在无法想象，小辉跟一个姑娘，别大红花、拍结婚照的场面。  
——跟小辉站在一起拍结婚照的，只能是我李振洋！

岳明辉显然不知道李振洋已神游天外，还扶着他的肩膀，笑着说：  
“以后姐姐不常在家，还有哥哥陪着洋洋呐。”  
“我不要你做我哥哥！”李振洋郑重地握住岳明辉的手，严肃地说：  
“岳明辉，我喜欢你，我想娶你。”  
建国还沉浸在弟弟撒娇的温馨气氛中，被突如其来的告白砸得稀里糊涂：  
“洋洋……你，你说什么？”  
“我说我喜欢你，要娶你做老婆。”李振洋正色道。  
岳建国情感迟钝，以为这又是李振洋撒娇胡闹的新招数：  
“又说胡话啦洋洋，我是你大岳哥！”  
李振洋猛地凑上来：“大岳哥以后就是我李振洋的媳妇儿，要入我李家族谱的。”  
然后直接扳过岳明辉的头，亲上去了。

 

少年纯情的很，只是凭着一腔热血和生理冲动来表达自己的心意。亲的毫无章法，只是凭借指日可待、超过“媳妇儿哥哥”的身高，把人楞怼了个七荤八素。  
慢慢地无师自通、渐入佳境后，李振洋一边沉浸在甜蜜的海洋一边感慨——  
从小会水就是好，肺活量足，关键时刻不掉链子！

嘿，真得劲儿！


End file.
